1. Field of Invention
The present invention is related to an engine having a turbocharger that improves an output, a combustion efficiency, and exhaust gas quality during a low speed area by using a turbocharger.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a diesel engine has been known that its fuel consumption is low and the efficiency thereof is good, as compared to a gasoline engine. Its efficiency is about 40%, and this can be realized by a high compression ratio.
Recently, a turbocharger and an intercooler are mounted on the engine so as to achieve further larger amount of output. Like this, the engine having the turbocharger sucks outside air or exhaust gas to compress this, and the compressed air is supplied to combustion room of the engine side.
However, the air that is rapidly compressed absorbs heat that is generate during the compression process or heat of the turbocharger so that the density thereof is decreased, and resultantly charging efficiency inside an engine combustion chamber is deteriorated.
Thus, an intercooler is used to cool the compressed air so that the density of compressed air is increased, and resultantly large amount of air is supplied to an engine combustion chamber so that high output can be offered.
Meanwhile, an water cooled intercooler method in which an intake manifold is integrally formed has been used to realize compact engine layout and minimize flowing resistance by reducing flow passage, but high pressure exhaust gas recirculation (HP-EGR) pipe is integrally casted with an intake manifold, and therefore a distribution efficiency of HP-EGR can be deteriorated.
The information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.